


Vid: Dead Hearts

by Person



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AMV, Gen, Tribute, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person/pseuds/Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video tribute to the characters of Homestuck through act five (primarily those who've survived the act/god tiered but a lot of faces show up) set to the song Dead Hearts by Stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Dead Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Experimenting with posting my vids up in here. Cheers!


End file.
